<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flu Shot by LordofLezzies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800948">Flu Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies'>LordofLezzies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison is afraid of needles, but with everything going on Meredith has to make sure she gets her flu shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flu Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am writing again amidst the chaos that is 2020. I will eventually catch up on what I haven't read yet, I just haven't been in the mood.</p>
<p>Anyway I'm getting a flu shot next weekend so I thought I'd write this, I imagine Meredith would be like me and Addison would be a big baby about needles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hospital was offering flu shots to all employees until 6:30 that night, and after last year’s flu outbreak Meredith Grey was not taking any chances. Her wife was getting the flu shot if she had to drag her kicking and screaming. The redhead had gotten the flu early and given it to Meredith before they could even get their flu shots and Meredith did not want to relive last year’s misery. She held Addison’s hand as they entered the mostly deserted room at 6:15. A nurse Meredith had never encountered was there, and a few others that Meredith did recognize were cleaning up.</p>
<p>“Just because you two work together doesn’t make you exempt from social distancing protocols,” the woman said from behind her face shield.</p>
<p>“We live together,” Meredith responded immediately. “If she has anything we both have it, and I don’t want the flu again, so I’m not letting go until she has the shot.” Even behind a mask and a face shield the nurse’s smile was apparent.</p>
<p>“I don’t think she’s getting very far in those heels,” she commented.</p>
<p>“She’s run out on a flu shot in them before,” Meredith replied.</p>
<p>“I am right here Meredith,” Addison groaned, as she rolled her eyes, and Meredith could tell she was gritting her teeth beneath her mask. Meredith nudged her gently and she let the redhead know she was smiling with her eyes. The blonde went first, needles never really bothered her, it would pinch and be over in a second, and she hoped that her indifference to it would put Addison at ease, but when the nurse was preparing the shot for Addison, the redhead started to tremble.</p>
<p>“I don’t want it Meredith,” she sobbed. Barely contained tears filled her gray eyes and Meredith squeezed her arm reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Squeeze my hand okay Addie,” the redhead nodded as she gripped Meredith’s hand in her own. “I bought fresh banana bread this morning,” she whispered, “And we can make some cocoa when we get home,” Meredith added, before the nurse took Addison’s arm. She screeched in response, and Meredith was worried that a couple of her fingers might be broken from Addison’s death grip.</p>
<p>“All done,” the nurse said softly. Addison was still trembling, but she released Meredith’s hand. Meredith watched as Addison brushed invisible dust off of her skirt with shaking hands before clasping them together behind her back. Addie was embarrassed and Meredith silently slipped her hand around Addison’s and the redhead relaxed.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Meredith said softly, “Have a good night,” she added before leading Addie outside. When they were alone in the hall, “You did great.” Addie nodded weakly. “I wish I could kiss you right now,” Meredith whispered.</p>
<p>“I wish you could too,” Addison whimpered. “Can we go home now?” She asked. Meredith nodded and hand in hand they walked out of the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>